Yet
by soynerve
Summary: He knew he shouldn't have, but he kissed him anyway in the empty classroom after school. An angry response, "Don't mess around...." SasuNaruSasu AU oneshot.


Disclaimer: Naruto and co. not mine.

A/N: Just something I felt like writing. Have not written in so long. I don't know if people will like this kind of stuff I always do. You know, stuff that seems like an excerpt from a non-existent somewhere. No beginning no end, just fluff and angst. Sauke and Naruto and their emotions. Not meant for anything serious. Ah...wth, I'm always kind of nervous when publishing a new work. Hope you enjoy. Fluff ahead.

* * *

"Asshole, don't mess around."

Ah, look at his face. Pissed, cold, tired and confused. All because I kissed him. But I want…to do it again.

Slowly, I could feel my collar loosen around my neck before he let me drop to the floor. He glared down at me one last time before turning away. He walked away, I closed my eyes; thud, thud, thud, thud, I heard his seething anger kept under limited control. Sasuke is like that just before he snaps. I kept my eyes closed, and heard the violent crash of a desk that collided with the same ground I was on, then the awful bang of the door. It was a sliding door. He had kicked it, I knew he would. The painful echoes resounded in my ears far longer than it actually had, assuring me that he was gone.

I wondered if he hated me now. I don't want him to hate me, I don't want that all. Please, don't let him hate me, don't.

"Don't hate me, Sasuke…"

I was choking, gasping for air as I sobbed. Staring, looking at nothing but the blackness behind my eyelids, my face pushed upwards, pulling the skin of my neck, tightening my throat, till it got even harder to breathe.

I can't help it, I like you…

Stupid bastard, stupid, stupid bastard.

"…-pid bastard!"

I feel so dizzy, so exhausted…so damn pathetic! He likes making me feel like this, doesn't he? Making me feel all sorts of strange things, making me do all sorts of embarrassing things…making me feel this embarrassing pain.

Still, now, he's all I'm thinking of. My crazy infatuation. But it's not an infatuation. I'm just crazy.

The last few teardrops slid down, I opened my eyes, taking in the giddiness, taking in the darkness of the surroundings. The drying sensation on my cheeks began as the tears left, and I tried to breath normally, though deeply.

It's not like it's the end of the world, I've still got my friends. I've still got my ambitions.

But what was the point, if I didn't have that one person beside me? I'm so selfish.

"So are you, bastard," I whispered and failed a smile.

'_Is this the feeling of heartache?' _

That one line of a song I heard in a store yesterday played in my head, just once. It was the last thing I heard, before falling asleep under the window of the classroom, where I had my first kiss, with my first, most unlikely love.

Naruto slept soundly as the night wind breezed into the room and gently swept his face. The sky was dark and calm, urging people to reflect, upon their past and their hurt, with nothing else to think of, hardly anyone smiled up into the pitch-black heavens that hung over them like alcohol.

Sasuke looked up into it, and felt a vast emptiness. Except for the eyes of Naruto that haunted him. _Don't hate me_. No he didn't. "I hate you, Naruto," he mouthed, and cursed as he found himself running back towards the school.

Pass rows of trees and lanes of cars, pass countless people holding hands and waving goodbye, across the short bridge and over the railing, he experienced the unfamiliar feeling of panting and a slightly unsteady breathing.

He climbed over the school's side gate with ease, and rushed up the stairs. He didn't even know if Naruto would still be there after two hours, which he had spent wandering aimlessly on the streets. He desperately hoped he was, and at the same time was frightened. His head was in no less a mess than when he had run away, and his heart began to beat furiously as he climbed, not solely because of his exertion.

Idiot, he thought when he reached the classroom. Only idiots sniffled in their sleep.

He caught his breath, while his heart didn't know whether to slow down or speed up. He, too, had turned into an idiot. He entered, ignoring the fallen desk.

Naruto wouldn't have noticed Sasuke approaching him, wouldn't have noticed his friend settling down beside him against the wall, wouldn't have heard his heartbreaker's whisper in his secluded mind, full of uncertainty, 'If…if you truly feel for me, then somehow, maybe…' When Sasuke had never believed in 'somehows'.

He looked at Naruto. There wasn't much moonlight, light from street lamps bounced onto and off his childish, tear-streaked face, in which behind his comforting sleep slumbered a torrent of expressions and emotions, ones so intense, so strong, so pure, they captivated people, and made him fear. The eyes, though closed now, haunted him again.

Naruto wouldn't have heard him say, "I don't hate you, Naruto," And it was a pity, because Sasuke never intended on saying that again, and especially not when he was awake. If he didn't hate him, where would his own emotions, surging within him, controlling him, intimidating him, go?

"…_don't mess around,"_

He'd beat Naruto to a bloody pulp if he were. He couldn't let him know that either.

"You've stopped sniffling, huh?" Sasuke reached to touch Naruto's cheek, but pulled back immediately at contact.

Sasuke wouldn't have noticed, that even though Naruto didn't realize he was sitting beside him, that even though Naruto was still hurting and dreaming bad dreams, that he had felt his lightest touch, and his warmth, so cruel yet so gentle.

* * *

A/N: I didn't really bother to keep their characters in check this time...because I just felt like writing _something_. Though I did try here and there. Critic if you would, pretty please? If you're confused or whatever, I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review and state why, that is, if you wanna. I know that I like to jump around a bit, and might confuse others. I don't like things to be all that straightfoward, but neither do I want to confuse readers. I didn't mean for this to be much of a 'story'...because I won't last with one. I know my horrible flaw T-T

Please kindly leave a review! I'd really like to learn more and improve. Thank you for reading!


End file.
